Victoria Hester
|birth date= |height= |weight= |theme_color= |likes= |dislikes= |status=Deceased |affiliation=Freedom Academy |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates=Murdered by Caesar |family= |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |country origin=America |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} Victoria Hester is a character featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. She is known as Super High School Level Sailor. Gallery :For more images of Victoria, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and Victoria Hester/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Victoria is a teenage girl with short light red haired in a bob cut and light brown eyes. Fitting to her talent, Victoria wears a white and blue sailor school uniform with a red scarf, a white sailor hat, white and red striped over-the-knee socks, and light brown shoes. Personality Victoria often refers to the other students as her 'crew', a habit developed from her past. Initially, she was prone to sprinkling various curse words throughout her conversations. However, this habit was dropped completely after the truth of her talent was revealed, implying that Victoria only spoke in such a way to help her image as a sailor. As the Super High School Level Sailor, Victoria acts bold and boisterous, if not a bit snappish at times. Underneath this facade, however, the Super High School Level Naval Officer is a much more restrained and somber individual, forever haunted by the guilt of the hundreds of lives she has taken. She is confirmed to be a lesbianhttps://twitter.com/milkpunches/status/1160065829301608448 History Early Life At some point before being placed in the Killing Game, Victoria had shown skills in piloting boats and strategical planning. Thus, the government forced her to participate in various violent war-related missions as head of her own fleet, earning her the title of Super High School Level Naval Officer. These missions resulted in 732 people injured, and 435 people killed, a fact would haunt Victoria. The most notable of these missions was one titled "Operation Bluebird", which resulted in the massacre of many people, including several child soldiers. Among these child soldiers was Caesar and his friends. Caesar was one of the only few survivors''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 8. Wanting to avoid association with her body count, she claims her title is Super High School Level SailorHyper! Danganronpa H20: Episode 3. Killing Game Soon after the Chapter 3 class trial Victoria would propose to teach the remaining students in self defence for the case that they had ever been attacked. Everyone agreed to this, leading for exercises such as jogging and running to a wall to take place, whereas she’d give Maya stretches to do due to her recent back injury. During the night she would stay up till the late of the night's talking to Caesar, who had initially wanted to become friends with her. However, this view changed one night when Victoria described ‘Operation Bluebird’, which killed most of Caesar’s “family”, Victoria expressing an intense guilt for what had happened. Fate After gathering the remaining participants at the time into the Armoury for weapons training, Victoria would walk into the Art Room to retrieve Leona Vasquez and bring her over to the group. After entering, however, the lights would turn out due to a faultage with the lighting over all of Freedom Academy. Once this took place, the words ‘BLUEBIRD’ would become visible on a blank canvas which would attract Victoria over out of suspicion. During this time Victoria’s soon-to-be killer, Caesar, would grip a small, preloaded, crossbow in one hand, having his flashlight in the other. With Victoria’s silhouette in full view of the glow in the dark paint Caesar would shoot her with a crossbow, the bolt from the crossbow going into her throat. In her final moments, she would slump down near the painting, dying due to blood loss quickly after. When the lights came back on, Leona would let out a scream alerting the students in the Armoury, leading for them to head into the Art Room later proving the existence of the Secret Passage. Talent & Abilities Sailor/Naval Officer It's revealed by Victoria, that while during her times as a Naval Officer, she would often have to train her crew with combat training, suggesting that she has had combat training in the past as well. Though the degree to this is unknown it's shown to be enough for her to confidently suggest that she would be able to train the participants, after the late discovery of the Armory''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 7. Creation & Development Milkpunches originally designed Victoria to be "super buff", but later designed to make her a short, cute girl as a way to juxtapose against her crass way of speaking. HDRH20 Artbook: HDRH20 Complete Edition References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Killers Category:Female